


A Tale of Tea and Dragons (old version)

by RandomBird380



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angry Zuko (Avatar), Bending (Avatar), Blood and Injury, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Calming Tea, Canon Relationships, Character Development, Dragon Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Mostly Zuko-centric, Non-Graphic Violence, Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Build, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, dragon!zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomBird380/pseuds/RandomBird380
Summary: The Royal Family's bloodline was blessed many generations ago by the Great Agni, allowed to take the forms of dragons, the original firebenders, for short periods of time.However, during Sozin's rule, dragons were hunted down, the Royals with the Gift did not change anymore, and none could remember the sacred ritual to allow for them to fully transform into dragons. No one could even remember that anyone of the Royal Family could even turn into dragons except for the Fire Sages and a few select servants in the palace.Zuko was a late bloomer, both with his firebending and his dragon-like features, not showing horns until he was almost seven. Meanwhile, Azula was always early, showing both fangs and claws when she was only four and a few months old. Ozai, of course, was disappointed in him.Zuko struggles with controlling what little power he has, his emotions always getting the better of him as he desperately searches for the Avatar, trying to capture him and return home.Outside the palace, he must keep it secret, but his anger seems to control him more and more each passing day, eventually threatening to take his humanity.Agni's blessing has become a curse.(Old version)
Relationships: Iroh & Jee (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko's Crew, Zuko & Zuko's Crew (Avatar)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 260





	1. Frigid Southern Winds

“You know, Prince Zuko,” Iroh began, an eyebrow raised. “For being born to a family that was blessed by the Great Spirits, you certainly do not act like it.”

Zuko growled loudly in frustration, smoke pluming from his nostrils and trailing from his hands. They had searched all of the air temples, a dozen villages in the Earth Kingdom, and now they were searching the frozen _wasteland_ of the Southern Water Tribe. He hated everything, especially the vastness of the icy ocean, and today he was full of uncontrollable rage.

Iroh just looked at him, expression almost bored, though the slightest glitter of amusement seemed to shine in his eyes.

“Nephew, how about we take a moment to have some nice, calming tea?”

“I don’t need any stupid tea!” Zuko snapped. “I need to find the Avatar!”

Iroh just sighed. He had heard this line from his nephew many times already, and he suspected he’d hear him say this many more. It had been just a few months since his banishment, and yet he was still motivated, determined to find the Avatar return home.

-{}-

Their second visit to the South Pole felt exceptionally underwhelming, but Iroh didn’t complain. Of course, he _did_ complain about the cold, but that was reasonable. It was frigid, and even though he ran hot, as all firebenders do, he still preferred being in a warmer climate with beaches and trees instead of shivering slightly when a strong, icy wind ripped through his robes, surrounded by nothing but ice and ocean. Sometimes the wind was so cold he had to reheat his tea, which was bothersome.

Jee and the other crew members on the deck stood idly, watching the waves of the ocean. A half-melted chunk of ice floated past, and Jee’s eyes followed it lazily as the wake from the ship pushed it away. Four of the six other firebenders of the crew were above deck, getting ready for the Prince’s training. Four of the nonbender guards were standing by the doors, two stationed at each.

The firebenders were stretching, preparing. Prince Zuko wasn’t the best firebender, by any means, but he was determined and ruthless during his training. Jee considered himself lucky that he wasn’t one of those guards, even if he’d never admit it.

Iroh walked over, donning his usual Fire Nation armor over his robe and holding a steaming cup of tea. Jee turned to face him and respectfully bowed in greeting.

"Good morning, General Iroh."

“Good morning, Lieutenant Jee. I hope the cold isn’t getting to you.”

Jee paused before answering the older man. “I’m fine, thank you,” he replied. “Though it is quite chilly.”

Iroh chuckled softly. “Agni may be shining bright, but the winds and sea-spray are wearing down these old bones. Even to a firebender, the harshness of the poles is formidable, to say the least.”

The two stood there, staring at the ocean as it reflected the sun’s rays. Iroh sipped his tea, heating it in his hands to keep it steaming. There was a comfortable silence between them.

The groan of the ship’s iron door pierced through the crisp air like a fishing spear through water, and Zuko stepped out onto the deck, ready for training. Jee noticed Iroh’s subtle sigh as the (former) general seemed to peel his eyes from the horizon and turned to his nephew, his usual smile on his face.

“Nephew! So good to see that you are ready for today’s lesson.”

Zuko marched over with his seemingly permanent scowl. Jee couldn’t suppress his own and turned his head back to the water to hide it.

“Uncle,” the Prince began. “I need to learn more advanced techniques if I’m going to fight the Avatar.” Iroh’s smile wilted into a neutral line, and his eyes became hardened as he looked up at his nephew. “There’s no telling how powerful he is after so many years!”

Iroh just shrugged. “No one has seen the Avatar in over a hundred years, Prince Zuko. Who knows if you’ll be able to find him here in the South Pole.” A sly grin came to his face as another thought came to him. “And who’s to say the Avatar isn’t a beautiful woman with a love of tea and roast duck?”

Zuko groaned with irritation as his uncle stroked his chin thoughtfully. Jee stayed silent from where he stood.

“We don’t have time for this,” Zuko huffed. “Now, teach me!”

“You need to work on your basics-”

“Uncle!”

Jee raised an eyebrow and glanced at the Prince and General. Iroh calmly observed his nephew with a look of tired wisdom. “Prince Zuko, you must be patient. I will teach you a more advanced set after we review your basic techniques.” He then raised his almost empty cup for Zuko to see, his large smile contrasting his nephew’s harsh glare. “But first I must make myself some more tea.”

It was a long morning, and Jee spent most of it trying to stay away from the Royal Brat.

-{}-

“Finally!” Zuko turned to face Iroh, who was nearby, concentrating on the tiles in front of him. It was later in the day, hours after Zuko’s morning practice. “Uncle, do you realize what this means?!”

Iroh gently raised a brow, still looking at the wooden tile in his hand. “I won’t get to finish my game?” he replied with a neutral tone.

Zuko turned away from his uncle and stared longingly towards a giant beacon of light that had appeared in the distance. “It means my search is about to come to an end.”

Iroh sighed, placing his tile down.

“That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!” Zuko yelled, pointing at the beacon of light as it faded.

“Or it's just the celestial lights,” Iroh stated with a gesture towards where the beacon had been. “We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don’t want you to get too excited over nothing.” He places the airbending tile he had onto a firebending tile. “Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?”

“I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar!” Zuko roared. “Helmsman,” he continued, turning to the man in question. “Head a course for the light!”

They continued heading towards where the beacon had been, going deeper into the Southern waters. Many hours had passed, and Iroh, after dressing in his sleepwear, found Zuko out on the deck of the Wani, still watching the horizon for any new signs.

“I'm going to bed now.” He stretched out his arms and yawned, attempting to get his point across. “Yep, a man needs his rest.”

Zuko said nothing as he continued to stare off into the distance. Iroh tried again and spoke clearly to his nephew.

“Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed.”

Zuko turned slightly to his uncle, eyes determined. “Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over.”

Iroh turned away from the young man, remembering the cheerful young boy Zuko used to be.

“Nephew, promise me you will sleep. You will need your energy if you want to face the Avatar.”

Zuko said nothing as Iroh returned to his chamber. The young prince was lost in thought, eyes hard and brow furrowed. His slightly pointed nails dug into his palms as he clenched his fists.

An hour later, the door to Zuko's chambers opened, and the young prince slept.

-{}-

“Again.”

Zuko and the two firebenders went through the motions again. Zuko’s form was less controlled, relying primarily on the force of his strikes instead of accuracy. His focus was directed to the wrong portion of the form, tarnishing the technique. _Like always._ Iroh sighed and pushed himself up from his seat, drawing the attention of the others towards him.

“No! Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles.” He moved his hands to show the movements of breathing and a palm strike to emphasize his point. “The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes... _fire_!” He punched forward a blast of fire, expression twisted with annoyance. “Get it right this time.”

Zuko walked over, bristling, his teeth bared. They were sharper than normal. “Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set! I'm more than ready!”

“No, you are impatient,” he scolded as he sat down again on his chair. “You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!”

Zuko snarled, teeth unnaturally sharp now, and he turned quickly to one of the two soldiers, attacking him with a powerful kick of fire. The man, unable to block it properly, was pushed back.

Zuko’s voice was strained with anger as he turned back to his uncle. “The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements! I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him.” His eyes briefly flashed with a dangerous light as his teeth seemed to grow even sharper. “You _will_ teach me the advanced set!” he yelled.

Iroh needed to calm his nephew down before he did something rash.

“Very well,” he began, but then his previously sour expression suddenly became joyous as he reached down to a bowl he had set down beside his chair before training, covered by a towel that he took off the bowl and placed to the side. “But first, I must finish my roast duck.”

Iroh delightfully continued to eat his meal as smoke trailed through Zuko’s nostrils with a frustrated groan.

-{}-

One of the guards knocked on Iroh’s door. Iroh had been asleep, peacefully resting, and yet the loud knocking was enough to pull him out of his pleasant dream of hot tea and cakes and… Lu Ten.

The guard opened the door a crack. “General Iroh, we’ve located the Avatar.”

“Oh? How wonderful,” Iroh replied as he stretched out his arms. He yawned while stretching his back. “Thank you for informing me. I’ll be down in a moment.” He smiled at the guard, who nodded and closed the door behind him.

Once the door closed, Iroh’s expression became neutral. He slowly lifted the blankets away from his body and stood, taking the time to make his bed himself with ease. Yes, they had servants who were supposed to make the bed for Iroh and Zuko, but he preferred to do it himself, taking pleasure in smoothing out the single silk blanket and fluffing his two pillows. It was almost like its own form of meditation.

He used this time to think of what to tell Zuko. The boy would do something foolish, no doubt. There was almost no way Iroh could convince the young prince to be reasonable when he set his mind to something.

Iroh got dressed in his robes and armor and stepped out of his room.

Zuko was still standing at the front of the ship when Iroh walked out onto the deck.

“Nephew!” Iroh called out as he approached the young prince. “I heard the good news. What is your plan?”

Zuko turned to him, determined. “The Avatar is hiding in that small village.” He pointed to the village in the distance, which Iroh had to squint to see. “I’m going to go interrogate the Southern peasants and find him.”

Iroh didn’t look impressed.

“That is not much of a plan, Prince Zuko. What will you do when you actually encounter the Avatar?”

Zuko’s brow furrowed. “I’ll _fight_ him. Just like I’ve been training for.”

“And if he beats you?”

Zuko growled, his teeth sharpening. “I won’t let him!”

Iroh raised his hands calmly. “I am only worried, my Nephew. I want to make sure you capture the Avatar without too much trouble.” He lowered his hands and tucked them into his sleeves. “It would be unfortunate if we had to chase the Avatar around the world immediately after finding him.”

Zuko seemed to calm down and his shoulders dropped. He looked tired. Worried. Maybe even afraid.

-{}-

Now, Iroh was a well-traveled man. Even before joining Zuko on his seemingly futile search, he had traveled the world for the military, mostly in the Earth Kingdom, and had seen many interesting creatures and individuals alike.

He had never once thought he would ever see a flying bison, which was flying away with the Avatar, who was just an energetic kid.

After Zuko and the guards came back with the Avatar, a young _boy_ , Iroh went back to his chambers for a quick nap, perfectly content with letting the guards and his rash nephew handle the situation.

Apparently, the young boy had escaped, and Iroh went onto the deck to see what the commotion was about only to see a giant fluffy flying monster.

In the end, the Avatar and his companions got away after almost destroying their ship, the front covered in ice and snow from the giant cliff above.

Zuko was seething with rage, bent over, and trying desperately not to clench his fists. His nails had grown to resemble black claws, and his teeth were unnaturally sharp. Iroh picked himself up, dusting off his robes.

“Good news for the Fire Lord,” he said, unamused. There was a strong hint of sarcasm in his voice. “The Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid.”

Zuko lifted his head to his uncle, smoke rising from between his teeth. “That " _kid_ ", Uncle, just did _this_.” He gestured at the damage. “I won’t underestimate him again.” He flexed his fingers, trying to relax. “Dig the ship out and follow them!” he ordered the crew.

The firebenders were still melting the ice that encased the frozen guards.

“...as soon as you’re done with that,” he added, slightly embarrassed.

Iroh sighed softly to himself as Zuko looked up at the flying bison. Zuko had calmed down enough that his nails returned to their normal color.

-{}-

After the guards dug the ship out of the snow and ice, they set a course for the nearest harbor. Iroh pulled Zuko aside once they were on their way. Both were standing at the bow, the rest of the crew either inside the ship or far out of earshot.

“Zuko,” Iroh began. He only left out the title “Prince” when he was very serious.

The young man’s shoulders tensed even more than they already were.

“I need you to have more control over your emotions. If you continue to-”

“I know, Uncle!” Zuko barked. His teeth were already sharpening slightly, and though his fists were clenched, hiding his fingertips, Iroh knew they were already growing sharp.

“No, you don’t!” Iroh shot back firmly. He paused, breathed out a deep sigh, and continued with a calmer tone. “You have become more irritable over the past few months, more reckless, and finding the Avatar has caused you _more_ stress. If you lose control, even I won’t be able to…”

He trailed off.

“I know, Uncle.” Zuko shifted, slightly ashamed, yet still agitated. He was staring off at something in the distance, avoiding his uncle’s eyes.

“Zuko, I only say this because I want you to be safe. Controlling your gift will help you in the future, but you have yet to control your-”

“ _Gift_?! It’s not a gift, it’s a _curse_!” Zuko blurted, bristling. “Uncle, how am I supposed to live the rest of my life like this?”

Iroh put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. The banished prince looked at him, eyes full of swirling emotions.

Iroh smiled gently. “I know you do not want to hear my ramblings, especially now, so let us go inside and have something to eat. An empty stomach burdens the mind.”

The two made their way to their dining area, separated from the crew’s, and ate a simple meal of rice and fish.

After eating, Zuko spent the rest of the trip to the harbor in his room, meditating.


	2. Ginseng and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh and Zuko's first main encounter with Commander Zhao ends poorly, of course, but even after sitting through Zhao's condescending tone, Zuko and Iroh leave the harbor with lighter hearts and a new enemy.

Zhao was playing a dangerous game. And so was Iroh, for that matter. Iroh had enough of a hard time calming Zuko down normally, but when Zhao offered the two to join him for tea and Iroh “graciously” accepted, he knew Zuko would be…  _ difficult _ , to say the least.

Now, standing in the Commander’s tent while he spoke to Zuko, Iroh was beginning to regret making Zuko come along for tea. Even if it was the traditionally correct thing to do.

Then again, it was to show respect, and to at least attempt to make an ally, however unlikely. If they had refused, they would have made an immediate enemy.

“...and by the year’s end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule.” Zhao was standing in front of the obnoxiously large map of the world while Zuko sat at the table. “The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war.”

Iroh raised an eyebrow, unnoticed. He was listening while studying the array of weapons Zhao had on decoration. It was a strange array, not traditional, and it looked more like a mild eyesore to Iroh.

“If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool!” Zuko’s eyes were hardened with anger, and Iroh didn’t have to turn around to know the boy’s normally short nails were already getting longer, sharpening into points, tinted black like claws. Normally, he may have only been mildly annoyed, but considering the amount of boasting and bragging Zhao had done when they’d entered the tent, Zuko was practically fuming.

“Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue,” remarked Zhao. “So, how is your search for the Avatar going?”

Iroh took this as an opportunity to momentarily distract Zuko from his growing rage, along with Zhao. He knocked over the weapons.

“Ah… My fault, entirely,” he apologized with a faint smile, backing away from the weapons now scattered on the floor.

Zuko looked relieved for the short distraction, and while Zhao was turned towards his uncle and the mess, he took a few breaths to calm himself down. His nails, though still sharp, didn’t have the black tint to them.

“We haven't found him yet.”

“Did you really expect to? The Avatar  _ died _ a hundred years ago along with the rest of the airbenders.” Zhao’s face donned a malicious expression as he eyed Zuko. “Unless you have found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?”

Zuko stared directly at Zhao, jaw clenched and nails digging into the arms of the chair. “No.” He turned away. “Nothing.”

Zhao was obviously not buying Zuko’s words. “Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war.” He leaned in close to Zuko, and Iroh prayed to the Spirits that Zuko wasn’t going to try to bite him. “If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found.”

“I haven't found  _ anything _ ,” Zuko responded aggressively as he faced Zhao again. He continued with a calmer, mocking tone. “It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago.”

As Zuko got up from his chair, Iroh suspected they wouldn’t be leaving as soon as they hoped.

“Come on, Uncle. We’re going.”

But, much to Zuko’s surprise, the two guards by the tent’s entrance blocked his way as a third entered the tent and walked over to Zhao.

“Commander Zhao,” the soldier reported. “We interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape.”

Zhao grinned wickedly. “Now remind me…” He walked over to Zuko, leaning in close to his ear. “...how, exactly, your ship was damaged?”

-{}-

“Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-”

“And you failed!” Zhao spun around to face Zuko, who was sitting down again, and as he aggressively slashed his hand through the air, a stream of fire followed. He walked menacingly over to the prince. Iroh scoffed quietly, unnoticed.

“Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now.”

Iroh watched silently as Zuko seemed to snap. He lunged forward towards Zhao, eyes full of hate, his teeth impossibly sharp and noticeable as he snarled. The two guards standing behind him grabbed the enraged prince before he could get to the commander. Zhao simply raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. He didn’t seem to notice the more animalistic details the angry teen seemed to have.

“Keep them here.”

As Zhao left the tent, Zuko was steaming, both figuratively and literally. He kicked the small table that was in front of Iroh. It, the teapot, and extra cups on it flew across the tent, the table broken in pieces and partially on fire.

“More tea, please.” Iroh’s voice was calm with a hint of amusement.

The guards had to force Zuko back into his seat, and Zuko’s nails were on the brink of fully becoming claws. Iroh was surprised the guards hadn’t noticed, but they were very distracted by Zuko’s constant struggling.

Iroh took a sip of his tea. “Prince Zuko, maybe you can have a nice cup of ginseng as well?” His tone had a somewhat cautious layer.

The prince relaxed slightly, even when he yelled “I don’t want any tea!” at his uncle. He stopped struggling and, when the guards finally let him go, slouched in the chair, his face contorted with frustration. He crossed his arms, hiding his hands in the crooks of his elbows and pressing his lips together. To anyone else, he just looked like an extremely grumpy teenager, but Iroh could see his internal struggle as he desperately tried to calm down without shooting fire inside the tent. He let out a large puff of steam from his nose as a sort of compromise.

A servant came into the tent a moment later with a new table and teapot. They placed the table in front of Iroh and set the teapot and an extra cup down on it. They then bowed respectfully and left as soon as they came.

Iroh refilled his half-empty cup with a steady hand. The steam from the cup rose lazily up, unlike the steam still spewing from Zuko’s nostrils and from his partially opened lips. The prince was glancing at his uncle from the corner of his good eye.

“Nephew.” His voice was quiet and had the I-know-what’s-best tone. “Have some calming tea. It will distract you from your troubled thoughts.”

Zuko growled in protest, but he nodded slightly. Iroh filled the second cup and handed it to the prince, who gripped it tightly. Though calmer than before, he was still furious. His nails were still tinted black, but they weren’t claw-like anymore. He sipped the tea reluctantly, not even bothering to blow on it to cool down the scalding liquid.

There was an uncomfortable silence that lingered in the tent as the two royal figures sipped their tea, the guards entirely silent. If they hadn’t been used to guards watching them, Zuko and Iroh would have felt the silence like a weighted blanket. Many moments passed.

The cloth of the tent’s entrance was pushed aside as Zhao returned, and Zuko’s nails and teeth sharpened dangerously again.

-{}-

“An Agni Kai. At sunset.”

“Very well.” Zhao straightened his shoulders. “It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you.” He turned away from the banished prince. “I guess your uncle will do.”

Zhao turned and walked out of the tent again.

Iroh was filled with worry for his nephew. “Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened the last time you dueled a master?”

Zuko continued staring at the tent’s entrance, hands clenched. His palms were bleeding, no doubt.

“I will never forget.”

-{}-

“Do it!”

Zuko growled furiously and threw a fire punch, directing it to miss the commander’s face, scorching the ground instead. Zhao looked up with a sneer of disappointment.

“That’s it? Your father raised a  _ coward _ .”

“Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back.” Zuko, satisfied with himself for not incinerating the commander’s face, turned from the beaten commander towards his uncle.

But, of course, Zhao wasn’t finished.

Iroh watched him closely, as he started to pick himself up. The commander’s back was to Zuko, but Iroh could see the tension in his shoulders, the stiffness of his body language.

Zhao’s sidekick gave an intense burst of flame, but Iroh easily dispersed it, grabbing his foot before Zuko even noticed. Zhao was pushed back onto the cold ground, and Iroh looked down at the fool with a disappointed look as Zuko growled again, lunging forward in anger.

“No, Prince Zuko.” He stopped the prince, placing both hands on his chest. “Do not taint your victory.”

Iroh turned to Zhao, his voice full of disappointment as he regarded the fallen coward. A hand was still on Zuko’s arm, keeping the banished prince still. “So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat?” He shook his head. “Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you.” Zuko noticeably relaxed beneath his grip. “Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious.”

As they left, Zuko looked at his uncle. “Did you really mean that, Uncle?”

“Of course,” he replied with a sly smile. “I told you ginseng tea is my favorite.”

Zuko was smiling the entire way they walked to their ship, his nails short and dull, his teeth as blunt as any other human’s.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing that the Avatar is on Kyoshi Island, the Wani and its crew set its new course.
> 
> Iroh and the Lieutenant play Pai Sho in peace, but when Zuko and the soldiers come back to their ship, Iroh has to deal with a very unhappy Zuko.

After leaving Zhao’s Earth Kingdom harbor, they pursued the Avatar and his two Water Tribe companions. The flying bison was surprisingly difficult to track across the open waters, but after hearing that the Avatar was on Kyoshi Island, they pursued swiftly.

The ship reached the island and the assigned guards marched onto the shore on the backs or beside a komodo rhino, led by the young prince, who sat on one of the four rhinos with a firebender guard sitting behind him, leading the way to the village.

While Zuko terrorized the village, Iroh had a different, much safer plan. He stayed on board, playing Pai Sho with Lieutenant Jee while the two had some steaming Jasmine tea. The Lieutenant was much better at playing than most of the crew, but going against Iroh was like a long-eared rabbit mouse trying to fight an armadillo bear.

“So, Lieutenant Jee,” Iroh began. He placed another tile on the board. “Do you have any plans for after we finish chasing the Avatar?”

Jee brought a hand up to his chin, pondering his next move. He could tell he was already losing, and it wasn’t even ten moves in yet.

“You don’t think we’ll catch him, do you?”

Iroh chuckled lightly. “I did not say that, exactly.”

“Well, either way,” he moved a tile. “I’d like to retire after all of this. It’s just too much for me.”

“Oh?” Iroh quickly moved a tile, and Jee winced. He hadn’t thought of that move. “Well, even so. Do you have any hobbies you’d like to pick up? Anyone or any place you’d like to see?”

Jee raised an eyebrow. “You’re quite curious, General Iroh.”

“Maybe, Lieutenant, but even after two years at sea with you and the crew, I have yet to fully understand the crew.” He took a sip of his hot tea, sighing in content as he set it back down. “I believe it is important to get to know my coworkers, even if they may be below my rank.”

“That’s very noble of you, General.” Jee moved another tile. “Maybe I should join the Pai Sho tournaments more often.”

“I would be grateful, Lieutenant.”

Iroh won the game quickly, but before Lieutenant Jee could get up from the board, Iroh raised a hand.

“Let’s have another game. We still have time before they get back.”

Jee nodded and helped arrange the tiles again.

A few other crew members entered the piloting room where the Pai Sho table was. The next game had already been and going for a few minutes, so they stood by and watched as Iroh gave Jee a few pointers, explaining alternate moves and strategies. Iroh still won, of course, but the game had taken much longer than the one before, and Jee even had a smile on his face. They each made jokes or told stories (respectfully, of course, because the General was there) and they laughed easily, almost as if they were all friends on equal ground. Almost.

This, as all things do, came to an end.

One of the youngest crew members, Kaia, entered the room and bowed respectfully to the Lieutenant and (retired) General. She turned to Iroh, obviously nervous, but whether by reporting to someone of such status or from something that happened, Iroh didn’t know.

“Sir, Prince Zuko and the soldiers are back from the village. The Prince wants you to meet him.”

Iroh nodded and stood up. “Thank you, Kaia. Did he say why?”

She blushed slightly and shook her head. “No, sir. He only said he wanted to see you, General Iroh.”

“Very well. You are dismissed.”

As Kaia left with a deep bow, Iroh finished his tea and left it on the side table while Lieutenant Jee ordered the other crew members in the room to clear the Pai Sho table. Iroh then left the piloting room to find his nephew.

Iroh made his way down to where the rhinos and soldiers were. They were already putting away the rhinos, and most of the soldiers were putting away their weapons and armor. Iroh noticed Zuko immediately and made his way over to him.

The young prince still had his helmet on, even though he would have normally taken it off as soon as he stepped back on the ship.

Something was wrong.

“My nephew, welcome back!” His smile faded as the prince angrily marched past the still-armored firebenders. “I’m assuming you didn’t catch the Avatar?”

Zuko’s response was a deep growl, sounding very inhuman, and his hands were flexed to show each of his claws.

Iroh quickly grabbed his arm and marched them both above deck with haste. The young prince struggled at first, but, as Iroh threw open the large iron door to the second level of the ship, Zuko let himself be led through the halls to Iroh’s chamber. It was closer than Zuko’s.

Iroh pushed him into the room and quickly closed the door behind himself.

“Zuko, you must breath.”

The prince was breathing in rapid shallow gasps. His back was to Iroh, helmet still on. He was shaking.

“Zuko!” Iroh took a step forward.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” he roared as he whipped around to face the old man, arcs of fire following his hands.

Iroh backed away, easily deflecting the flames. Zuko’s eyes were wild, full of anger. He brought his hands up to his helmet, tore it off his head, and threw it to the side of the room. It clanged as it hit the wall and noisily rolled along the metal floor.

His teeth were fully developed fangs, his nails had turned into sharp claws, and two small horns, each only an inch tall, had sprouted from his head with black and red coloring. With his current (unflattering) hairstyle, the horns were fully visible, contrasting with his extremely pale skin. Blood was starting to trail from where the horns met his scalp.

“Nephew…” Iroh slowly moved to the young prince. The teen flinched as Iroh placed a hand calmly on his shoulder, but he stayed in place, breaths ragged as his eyes darted around the room, avoiding his uncle’s expression.

Iroh paused as if to reset himself and gently spoke to the young prince.

“Take deep breaths. You are starting to hyperventilate.”

He took a shaky breath in, held it for a few seconds, and exhaled slowly.

“Good, good,” Iroh praised. “Keep breathing.”

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exha-

Zuko coughed violently, arms crossed over his chest, hands clutching his upper arms. His claws dug into his shirt’s thick fabric. It threatened to tear. He fell to his knees, too dizzy to keep standing.

This always seemed to happen to him.

_ Unlike Azula. _

Iroh gently rubbed circles on his back with his right hand and kneeled down next to the young prince, the other hand resting on his shoulder. Zuko’s coughing became less aggressive, but as he pulled a hand away from his mouth, a few spots of crimson were left behind.

“Uncle…” Zuko’s voice was hushed, and he coughed lightly. “I bit my tongue again…”

“It’s alright, my nephew. You just need rest.” Iroh gently grasped Zuko’s arm and started to pull him up. “Let’s get you to your room, and I’ll make sure we set a course to follow the Avatar.”

Zuko let his uncle start to pull him up. A drop of blood hit the floor, and the two paused.

“...after we get you cleaned up.”

Zuko nodded while he brought up his right hand and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. A small, dark stain was left behind, though it blended in with the fabric’s red color, and the blood left on his forehead was smeared. Iroh frowned and picked up the helmet off of the floor. He offered it to Zuko, who was still slightly hunched over.

“Here, to cover your horns.”

Zuko grimaced, but grabbed it anyway. As he put it back on his head, he hissed between his teeth. The metal was putting pressure on the sensitive horns, making it even worse.

Iroh helped Zuko stable himself and opened the door to the hallway. No guards were in the hall at that moment, so Iroh grabbed Zuko’s elbow and the two quickly made their way to Zuko’s chamber. Just as they reached the door, footsteps echoed from around the corner as the guards resumed their usual rounds. Iroh quickly pushed Zuko inside, leaning into the room as he spoke to his nephew.

“I’ll come back with water and cleaning rags. In the meantime, rest.”

Zuko just stared at the door as Iroh shut it. His head was throbbing, but whether it was from his horns or a blooming headache, he didn’t know.

_ Azula’s horns never hurt. _

All he wanted to do was lay down on his sleeping mat and try to ignore everything for a few hours.

And Zuko reclined with his head propped on his small pillow as he ignored the small trails of blood lightly running down the sides of his head. He’d have it cleaned later.

_ Azula’s horns never bled. _

The first few minutes he was able to focus almost entirely on his breathing, but eventually he brought his hands up to his scalp, finding where his horns were sprouting. It was strange to feel, almost like it wasn’t really part of his body, even though he knew it was. He traced his fingers over the small grooves idly until the door opened again and Iroh walked into the room holding a few towels, a small basin, and a pitcher of water.

“Ah, good.” He moved over to Zuko’s sleeping mat and set the items down next to it. His usual smile was on his face. “I see you’ve already made yourself comfortable.”

Zuko rolled his eyes before sitting up.

“You know, Prince Zuko, your horns are quite nice compared to what they could have been.” He poured some water into the basin. “Your great, great uncle Yu Chen had horns that looked more like antlers.” He chuckled. “And they were bright orange.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Zuko snapped. His anger was diminished from its usual rage, and all he could manage was to sound annoyed. He was tired.

Iroh let out a light chuckle, but didn’t answer. He lowered himself to the floor and took a rag, soaked it, and twisted it to let out the excess water before lightly tapping it against Zuko’s forehead to collect the blood.

A moment passed before Iroh spoke again.

“Do you remember when your horns came in?”

Zuko hesitated.

“I… I was six.”

Iroh nodded. “Yes, a few months before your seventh birthday.” He rubbed the cloth around Zuko’s left horn. “You may have been a late bloomer, Prince Zuko,” he said with a smile. “But so was I.”

The young prince looked up at his uncle, surprised. “How old were you?”

“Well...” Iroh wiped the other horn. “For me, it was a month after my sixth birthday.”

Zuko looked down at his hands, resting on his knees. That was still earlier than Zuko.

Iroh finished wiping down his nephew’s horns and put the bloody rag back in the basin. His expression was unreadable as he looked at the young prince.

“Prince Zuko, are you confident you will capture the Avatar?”

Zuko jerked away from Iroh, teeth bared. “Of course I am!” he yelled. “How could you ask something like that?!”

Iroh calmly picked up the basin and pitcher and stood up, never looking away from the young prince.

“Nephew.” His voice was stern. “I am only showing concern.” Zuko turned away. “If you are confident you will capture him, I will continue to support you.” Iroh sighed and walked over to the door.

“Get some rest, Prince Zuko. I’ll make sure we set a course, and then I’ll check on you later tonight.”

The iron door closed and Zuko flopped back onto his mat, a low growl escaping from his throat. As he unclenched his hands, each cut in his skin from his claws was bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and happy Independence Day to everyone in the United States. I'm relatively happy with this chapter, but I think it could've been better. Well, honestly I think everything I do could be better, but that's beside the point. Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll be uploading the next chapter, but hopefully it'll be soon. Every single comment is like a new boost of motivation, so thank you so much for leaving them, even if they're only one or two words
> 
> Also, yes, there will be plenty more of Angry Zuko, so look forward to that


	4. The Wani's Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is starting soon and I've been dealing with a ton of financial stuff for it, so this chapter took a while to upload. I hope you like it though! I'll be working on chapters off and on during school, but I can't promise that I'll be uploading often. Things will just be getting more hectic from here.
> 
> As for the story itself, I'm still going to stick with a slow pace, developing it over time and such. I feel like it's more relaxing for me this way, and it gives you readers more to... well, read. Anyway, I've started on the next chapter, which will include the pirates!

The sky was still mostly dark, clouds scattered as the horizon glowed faintly from the rising sun. Moku, the head engineer, was standing out on the deck of the Wani, hands clasped behind his back as he watched the waves of the ocean.

The iron door opened, disturbing the early morning’s tranquil for a short moment until it shut heavily. Moku listened to a heavier pair of footsteps crossing the deck and turned to face Lieutenant Jee as the other man stopped by the railing.

“Lieutenant Jee, good morning.”

“Hello, Moku.” Jee rolled his shoulders back and subtly stretched. He took in a deep breath of the cool sea air. “It’s a fine morning.”

“The clouds are hinting at a storm, but we should ask Iroh for some input.”

Jee looked over at Moku and nodded. “Good idea, I’ll talk to him after he wakes up.”

A moment of silence passed.

“Moku.”

“Yes, Lieutenant?” The engineer turned to face Jee.

“What do you think of Kaia?” he asked while turning away from the sea.

“The girl we brought on board?” Moku brought up a hand to stroke his thin beard. “She’s much better than most new recruits, though she still struggles with some of the chores.”

Jee nodded. “She’s a very capable sailor, and everyone struggles with chores at first.”

Another pause of silence passed between them, and Moku frowned at a thought.

“While Kaia is more than capable, I’m more worried about the young man we picked up with her. What was his name?”

“Bao.”

“Right, Bao. I kept thinking his name was ‘Lee,” Moku chuckled. “He’s too clumsy for a sailor, but it’s his family’s tradition and I watched the poor boy practically beg the General to hire him.”

“I remember, I was on deck while General Iroh and the _Prince_ went shopping with you and a few others.” Jee’s expression soured as he thought of Prince Zuko, and both his face and voice showed his distaste for the banished teenager.

“Remember when we chased the Avatar into the Fire Nation yesterday?” Moku turned back to the water, eyes on the horizon. “When we passed through that barricade?”

“We almost got _killed_ because of that _boy’s_ obsession,” Jee recalled bitterly. Moku's eyes shot back to him with a warning. “We’re lucky we got all the repairs done last night.”

“Speak with that tone around him and you’re sure to be challenged, Lieutenant.”

“Pah, let him,” the man dismissed. “We’re supposed to practice bending together after breakfast anyway. Well, why do you bring it up, Moku?”

“After Peng came back down below from informing Prince Zuko of the ship’s condition, I was doing my best to help with the fires, and Bao, the poor boy, kept getting in the way. Whenever I turned to grab something, he was standing right there!” He let out an airy laugh. “He nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“He’s a risk to keep around, and I personally believe we’d be better off without him,” Jee commented dryly, obviously not as amused as Moku.

“Well, Lieutenant,” the engineer began, voice softer and a bit cautious. “Just because he’s clumsy now doesn’t mean he can’t learn.”

“Moku, the boy _constantly_ messes things up. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think he was a bad omen for the Wani, and she can’t handle much more abuse.”

The two stood there, silent again. A seabird flew overhead, squawking loudly. Moku let out a tired sigh, eyes focused back on the horizon. The wind picked up gently.

“I was a pretty lousy engineer at first.” He shrugged. “Bao is still worse than I was, but let him stay at least another month. I’m sure we can find something he’s at least somewhat decent at.”

Jee’s eyes narrowed, his lips tightened.

“Fine.”

Another short moment. Moku’s brow was furrowed in thought. He looked troubled.

“Yesterday… did you-” He looked almost surprised at himself and shook his head. “Ah, nevermind, it’s not my place to ask.”

“What is it, Moku?” Jee looked both curious and slightly annoyed. “Spit it out.”

“Prince Zuko. Did he look… sick to you?”

“What? I can’t imagine the Prince looking any more sickly than normal, what with how pale he is.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Moku replied quickly, shaking his head. “He always seems like something’s bothering him, but after coming back from Kyoshi Island he’s been acting slightly… _odd_ , I guess.”

“He’s always odd,” Jee scoffed. But even so, the Lieutenant furrowed his own brow in slight concern. “But you’re right, he _did_ seem a bit off.”

“I wonder what it could be. Maybe he’s just starting to loosen up around us after almost three long years.”

“Or maybe his Uncle finally knocked some sense into him.”

“That seems more likely, but even then.”

The two looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

“The Prince is sick.”

The two men stood, watching the waves without another word while others walked out onto the deck and performed their morning duties.

-{}-

The Wani groaned in protest as she was steered sharply. Lieutenant Jee and Prince Zuko, who had been practicing together on deck (though it had turned into sparring very quickly), stumbled to starboard, clutching the side. Zuko glared up to the ship’s tower, jaw clenched.

“Someone's changing our course.”

Jee just stood there as he watched the young man sprint to the tower with surprising speed.

A short minute later, Zuko marched into the deckhouse and up to the Helmsman, practically seething.

“What’s the meaning of this mutiny?! No one told you to change course!”

“Actually, someone did,” Iroh calmly replied, still focused on the Pai Sho tiles on the board in front of him. Moku was standing off to the side, watching carefully while Peng and another crew member took turns playing against the Pai Sho master.

“I assure you, it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko’s eyes lit up with hope. “Is it something to do with the Avatar?”

“Even more urgent. It seems, I-” Iroh put a hand on his forehead, distressed. “-I have lost my lotus tile.” He moved a piece across the board while Zuko just stared at him with confusion.

“Lotus tile?”

“For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ.”

Zuko’s jaw clenched from anger. Steam was already coming off of his skin. “You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?!”

“See, you, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully, they will have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life.”

With a growl of rage, Zuko lifted his chin and breathed a stream of fire, filling the room with smoke. Iroh just smiled.

“I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew.”

Moku brought up a hand to wave away the smoke and opened a window, hoping to fan it out.

-{}-

At lunch, most of the crew sat at their usual spots in the “dining” area, the open area in the boiler room where they’d set up barrels and boxes for tables and chairs. Moku was sitting off to the side, quietly eating his meal with two other engineers as they went on with their own discussion. He wasn’t really interested in what they had to say. Instead, he kept his eyes on the rest of the room, like he always did.

The nonbender guards and firebenders were each conversing or standing around, helmets and spears set aside as they all ate their meals quickly, yet still talked between their bites. Some even laughed. Kaia was talking to the cook, Po, most likely complimenting his cooking, before grabbing her food and sitting down with Hon, her closest friend on board.

Hon, a soldier in his early 30s, was one of the newer nonbenders that they had picked up last spring. He was a quiet man, like Moku, but he’d become a mentor of sorts to Kaia, helping her with tips and tricks of the trade, giving her pointers, and making sure there weren’t too many eyes on her. It was refreshing to see a straightforward friendship like theirs, genuine and platonic.

A sudden loud clatter, a surprised yell, and a timid voice repeating “I’m sorry” let Moku know that Bao had entered the mess hall.

Many eyes followed the clumsy man as he made his way over to where the food was being served and grabbed a bowl of rice and a bowl of sauteed vegetables with a sad serving of spicy chicken-pork. It was still better than the bland fish they had on most days.

For the rest of the short lunch, Moku continued to watch the room with a lazy expression, taking his time to eat. He didn’t talk, but he listened, watching and waiting.

As lunch ended, the Wani arrived at the dock where Iroh searched for a Lotus Tile in stock.


	5. TTD Update: Hiatus and Update

**I'm honestly sad to be posting this, but I'll have to put this story on hold while I focus on classes. I won't bore you with all the stuff I'm dealing with, but I'm letting you know that I (most likely) won't update for the rest of this school year. Hopefully, I'll post the first chapter of the more polished version during the Holidays, and I'll post an update here just to let people know, I guess. Idk, I'm winging it (haha)**

**Oh, and I'll be rewriting the story. That's an important detail.**

**I've been going over details in A:tLA and realized I've missed a few, so I'll pay more attention to what happens in each episode so I can make the story feel more natural, I guess. I dunno, it's also just an excuse to rewatch my favorite show. I also want to change some of the main story details of this fanfic. For instance, less attention towards the edginess of Zuko and more on the why, how, and impact of his situation.**

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope you'll come back at the end of the year for another update.**

**As a slight teaser and just to repay you all that actually stuck with it and kept reading, I have this small snippet I want to include later on in Ba Sing Se:**

Inside their small, modest apartment, Iroh stood at the kitchen area’s counter while Zuko was lying in his usual spot on a mat at the other side of the main room.

Iroh filled the teapot and opened the drawer, looking for the spark rocks.

“Nephew, would you like some tea?”

“We _work_ in a _tea shop!_ ” Zuko snarled behind clenched teeth.

“Yes, but we don’t actually _drink_ the tea,” Iroh pointed out. “We just serve it.”

As Iroh searched another drawer for the spark rocks, Zuko groaned and rolled over on the mat.

“That’s strange, I can’t find the spark rocks. Have you seen them?”

“They’re missing _again?!_ ” Zuko sat up in surprise. “How do you keep losing them?”

Iroh ignored his comment. “Hopefully the neighbors are willing to lend theirs to us like the other day.” He moved away from the counter and walked to the door. “We’ll buy another set tomorrow on our way to the shop.”

“We can’t keep spending our money on _spark rocks_!”

As Iroh shut the door behind him, Zuko had to suppress his yell of frustration. At this rate, they wouldn’t be able to pay for rent, just because they were relying on _spark rocks_ and couldn’t risk bending. It was humiliating.

An unsettling idea came to him just when the door opened again and Uncle Iroh walked through, holding their neighbor’s pair.

“Such kind people. We should give them a gift to show our thanks.”

There was a faint rustle outside causing Zuko’s head to swivel to face the open window. The clothes hanging up on the neighbor’s lines across the street were moving slightly, but only one section of it. It couldn't have been a breeze. Iroh didn’t notice and merely lit the small gather of kindling under the kettle, letting the flame grow naturally as he hummed a tune lightly.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. Someone was watching them, and they were most likely stealing their spark rocks too. But why? Doing his best to appear natural, he got up and moved to stand next to Iroh.

“Uncle!” His voice was harsh, but he kept it quiet.

“Hmm? Did you change your mind?”

“No, I think someone’s on to us.”

Iroh’s eyes narrowed, but he kept his movements calm. “Are you certain?”


	6. I'm back!

I'm back after my hiatus, and I'll be uploading the fresh new version of _A Tale of Tea and Dragons_ very soon. 

Thank you so much for reading. Even if I didn't respond to anyone's comments, I saw them and they helped motivate me to keep going.

And if you're a fan of Attack on Titan, check out my other work _The Giant of Wall Maria_. It's a more tame take on the show, and even though I don't agree with the creator's political opinions, I can't deny that it's a good story. 

Stay tuned!


End file.
